Technologies related to liquid cartridges are well known in the art. One example of a liquid cartridge described in the prior art has a channel in fluid communication with a liquid-accommodating section, a spherical body disposed in this channel, and the like. The spherical body can be moved between a closed position in which the spherical body contacts a wall provided in the channel for closing the channel, and an open position in which the spherical body is separated from the wall.
In another example of a liquid cartridge disclosed in the art, an injection tube is inserted into the channel in fluid communication with a liquid-accommodating section in order to injection liquid from a replenishing tank into the liquid-accommodating section.